The Hidden Chapters
by Jaguarlioness
Summary: The hidden villages have their own whispers of love. (The MA chapters for current and future Naruto fics.)
**This chapter is set 2 years after the Fourth Shinobi War.**

* * *

Shino entered the Konoha gate from his last mission with his own team of genin.

"Aw man I'm beat," one of them said.

"How can you be so tired when you barely did anything?"

And off to another argument they started. Shino hid his sudden smile when they reminded him so much of himself and Kiba.

"Enough, you kids go home and rest. We have the weekend off." Shino said.

"Whatever sensei, you're just happy to see your wife again."

"Hmm, it'll be a weekend for me then."

They all rolled their eyes and said their good-byes. Shino began his way home and to the back of his clan's compound, where his permanent individual residency was. Before he opened his door though, he pulled off his grey hood. He knew she always preferred to see his whole face when he came back.

"I'm home." He walked in and into the kitchen where she was washing dishes. She wore a red blouse with a white long skirt. Her jet black hair had grown to her waist in the past years and it was tied into a low ponytail. She turned with her bright aurulent eyes and she wiped her hands on a towel before quickly approaching him. They wrapped their arms around each other before Kana planted a kiss on him, "Welcome home, Shino!"

He chuckled, "Did you miss me?"

She let go and scoffed, "Please, two days of you and your students on a mission to find a worm? I would be more worried on how bored I would be if I didn't have work to do at the tea house."

"Well," he grabbed her and caused her to yelp in surprise and held her above him. Her arms held onto his shoulders for support, "You're stuck with boring me forever."

She giggled before raising an eyebrow, "I have lived with you for a few months now and I can assure you that things haven't been boring. But there is one thing…" He put her down while his hands were still on her hips but she pulled slightly on his grey coat, "Your outfit got even less conspicuous with going from green to grey though."

"Hmm, it's easier to clean since there is no color."

"I can never argue with you."

"But you always have and always will."

* * *

"I can't believe you're married already…and to Shino too!"

Kana was sitting inside her tea shop with Ino to catch up with each other from their busy lives. She giggled before sipping her jasmine tea, "It's been a few months now and you're still saying that? And we're all growing up aren't we?"

Ino sighed, "Yeah, I'm still figuring out Sai sometimes and you're going to have little beetle babies and−"

"Woah there, what?"

"Yeah, Sai and I are great but other times, I just think he's not listening."

"No I mean the baby part silly."

"Yeah, you think after you get married you guys aren't going to have children?"

"I…haven't thought about that."

"Oh if you're living with him and doing adult things, then that conversation has to come up sometimes?"

Kana blushed and took a sip of her tea before replying, "Um…"

Ino's mouth dropped while placing her cup down. She leaned towards her friend before asking, "You mean to tell me, after marrying and living with Shino, you two haven't…?"

"We both lead busy lives now…and nothing really leads further than our embraces and kisses. I guess it's a boundary we wouldn't cross…"

"You've got to be kidding me, I mean Sai and I do it all the time and oh my god! Have you even seen his eyes yet?"

Kana rolled her eyes at her friend and shushed her down before she could disturb the customers around them. Ino only snorted before continuing, "Do you think his creepy crawlies would crawl on you if you two were to−"

"Enough, this conversation is over. You're so silly. I'll see you later."

Kana left with a laugh but the thought came across her mind. To most, it would seem ridiculous that they haven't done anything since living together but she knew he respected her enough until she was ready; thus, never bringing up the subject or pressuring her. Or maybe perhaps he never thought of it either? Sure she put great importance on their intimacy but she couldn't help but to wonder if he ever thought of it too.

She felt her cheeks warm as she headed home.

* * *

Shino sat on the porch outside of his father's office before Shibi slid the door open to sit next to him, "How are you, son?"

"Life has been progressing."

"Hm, then how is being married then?"

"I think three years of knowing Kana can already let you assume how we are, father."

"Ah, young love."

Shino glanced at his father while shoving his hands into his pockets. He wondered where this conversation was going; most of the time they caught up by just sitting next to each other and enjoying the silence between them.

"What is it?" Shino broke the silence since his dad seemed to be tapping his fingers on his knee annoyingly.

"Am I going to expect any grandchildren?"

"…"

"I'll take that silence as a no."

"I know we've married a little young but how can you expect that already?"

"I'm just wondering. Surely you two practice it though?" Shibi chuckled before continuing, "Back then your mother and I−"

"Father! I do not want to speak of this right now."

"Why not? As a single parent and your father, we need to talk about your and Kana's future. It's my role."

"When it comes to _that_ , I believe it's private and off limits. We would only do such activities if she and I were ready."

"Then let me ask you this, do you believe you both are ready?"

"For children? No."

"I don't mean that. Intimacy is important in a relationship. And when an Aburame member is to commit the act with one from not the clan, they must do something first."

"…"

"Before that evening…or day whichever you prefer, you must temporary relinquish the kikachuu beetles into the gourds of the clan. Otherwise you'll…or rather they will get too excited if you know what I mean. I learned that the hard way and the first time your mother was surprised over−"

"I think I've had enough of this conversation." Shino stood up and left.

Shibi chuckled under his breath. Sometimes he can be a little humorous but it's for the best. The Aburame clan can't always too stoic.

* * *

The next day Shino left on for another quick mission. He informed Kana that he would be home by night so she wasn't so worried. She spent most of the day working at the tea house and by the time she got home, all she could think of was eating her dinner and washing up. Shino would be having a quick dinner with his team so the couple is not going to be sitting at the table tonight.

After she had finished her nightly routines, she settled into their bed and sighed before closing her eyes.

Outside of their home, Shino was seen standing around the corner of the compound. He was staring at the doors to the storage house of the gourds and jars of the Aburame clan beetles. Here was the place that every member had a unit of their own if they were ever in need to use it. He blinked behind his glasses and contemplated about just leaving but he knew he wanted to do this. Although if Kana didn't, it wouldn't be too hard to undo what he would be doing tonight. He entered through the doors and walked down the long aisles of containers. Shino finally stopped at his jar and dusted it off before raising his arm to let the buzzing dark mass spill out from under his sleeve.

When he headed back to his home, he noticed that the most of the lights were out or dimmed already to indicate his partner didn't wait up for him. A part of him wanted to run back to get his kikachuu beetles but he could only shrug it off. It was odd to not have them under his skin and he felt a little empty without them. He shook off his thoughts, hung his coat, and took off his grey flak jacket along with his sandals. He walked down the hallway and slowly pushed the bedroom door open to find his wife already sleeping with the lamp on. Shino walked up to her side and sat on the edge to brush a lock of hair aside from her face. This caused her to stir and mumble. Shino mentally slapped himself for forgetting that Kana is a light sleeper. She groggily opened her eyes and rubbed them before fully awakening, "Shino? Mmm, welcome home."

"I apologize for I waking you up."

"Ah no it's okay, I wanted to see you."

He scooted closer to her as she sat up. Kana smiled before kissing him, "How was your day mission?"

"It was fine, nothing of importance. I am just kind of irritated that I was called in during an off day."

"Shinobi are always on call, silly. A full day off isn't always guaranteed. You should know that best."

He sighed and leaned on her shoulder, "I just miss…being with you."

She chuckled, "That's rare coming from you."

"You think so? I think I've evolved enough to be saying such things."

"Nope!"

"Oh? Then how about this," He grinned and kissed her neck, making her squirm. He trailed kisses up to her jaw line until her lips. She reciprocated by pushing her lips against his and pulling him down. She managed to get on top of him with a smirk. Shino raised an eyebrow, "What do you think you're doing?"

"Overpowering you."

"You're talking to a shinobi," He grabbed onto her waist and twisted his body so now his was on top of hers, "You know that right?"

"Hmph, I had the upper hand for a moment there."

"So you did…" He leaned down to press his lips against hers and she pulled him closer. He nibbled on her lips to make her part her lips and his tongue slipped in to find hers. He retreated from her but caused her to gasp when he began trailing kisses down to her collarbone. She felt his slender hands go under her shirt behind her lower back but stayed there. The rise of her shirt allowed her stomach to be exposed and pressed against his clothed body.

She was feeling a warm sensation from how close their bodies were and how his lips felt against hers. In the back of her mind, perhaps tonight was the night that they were going to finally finish connecting the bond that was waiting since their marriage. All thoughts of that disappeared though when Shino pulled away and sat back on the edge.

She blinked and got back up, "Shino?"

"I can't do this. I didn't even ask if you wanted it yet I was forcing it on you." He brushed a hand over his hair indicating he was stressing out from what he had done. Kana let out a small sigh before smiling and hugging him from behind, "Shino…I want you."

He turned to her as if he couldn't believe his ears.

"I'm ready. The question is…are you?"

He cupped her face and kissed her again, "Yes."

They continued where they left off and Shino took the initiation to pull off his shirt first. Kana marveled at his fair skinned torso and how lean and muscular it really was under all those layers he would wear. Her hands trailed down to his abs until she pulled him back to her so he can have his lips on her neck again, this time playfully biting her skin.

"Your turn," He mumbled before making her gasp when he swiftly pulled off her shirt. What surprised her most was how he kept her distracted while his hands made its way to the edges of her pajama shorts to pull it off too.

"Hey you cheater, you were supposed to discard yours after."

Shino chuckled while he let his eyes take in the sight in front of him. She was wearing black lacey panties with a matching bra. Who knew his wife liked to wear such seductive undergarments?

"This isn't a game, love."

Her golden eyes flashed with mischief before she wrapped her legs around his waist and rolled him over to have her be on top again, "It is now." She pulled off his grey pants in one swoop and while that surprised him, she can only smirk at the dark green boxer briefs she was revealed to.

His eyebrows both raised and before she knew it, she was pinned at the bottom with each of his legs on her side and his hands holding her arms above her. She let out a moan when she felt him start his lips at her abdomen and led them up to her chest where her bra was in the way. He let go one of her hands so he could reach to her back and hesitated at the hook. He looked at her but she only blushed and nodded.

He kept his composure as he took off her bra. Shino paused to let his eyes take in the sight and she squirmed under his gaze until he lowered his mouth onto one of her soft nipples. She gasped and her free arm held onto his back. He let go of her other hand and she nervously gulped when she felt his hand slide under her panties. Her body twitched when she felt his fingers brush against her core.

He pulled her panties down to leave her completely naked under him, "You're so beautiful."

He only continued to rub her center as she shakily struggled to tug his boxers down. He kicked off what she couldn't pull off and pulled her closer to him. His hands roamed her body, teasing her skin and caused shivers to run through her. A moan escaped his lips as she felt herself unconsciously grind herself on him and he only placed his hands on her hips to take control and move faster.

Kana pulled him down so she could wrap her arms around his back and could only hope that her hammering heart wasn't knocking against his chest. The contact of his bare chest against her naked skin only electrified the intensity and she knew she wanted him. There was just one thing that she had to do though, to know that he was willing to be vulnerable just as she was to him at the moment. She reached to his face and paused to see if he would be against it. The dark glasses only stared into her eyes and it was an indication to allow her to slowly pull his glasses off.

Dark hawk-like eyes stared back at her and she could finally see the passion, lust, and more importantly, the love he had for her. She was happy to finally witness the first full expression from him since removing his glasses.

"Shino…"

His lips came crashing against hers and his hands slowly parted her legs but he hesitated to only ask, "Are you sure about this?"

She nodded, "I am."

He placed a hand next to her neck to caress it while he lowered himself between her legs. His other hand held her hips and she felt him just at her entrance. He looked back at her to show her all the mixed emotions in his eyes before saying, "I love you, Kana."

Right after he said that, he began sliding into her. It felt strange but it made her feel tingles in her lower area. He rested his head in the crook of her neck as he entered deeper. She started to feel more pressure but he was making sure to go in slowly and gently to ease the mild pain she was tolerating. He stopped moving and she assumed that he reached his limit but his husky voice only asked, "Are you okay?"

"Y−yeah…" She managed to breathe.

He licked her lips before pushing the rest of his way in and she gasped from the surprising pain. Her eyes shut tightly as the wave of sensations passed through her. His hands cupped her breasts as he distracted her with his lips while he pulled out. Kana slightly panted but didn't have much time to think when he entered her again, this time with a slow rhythm in which she could adjust to his hardness inside her lower region.

Each time her entered her, she could now feel the pleasure building up inside her and her moans allowed him to pick up speed. It wasn't until he abruptly stopped that she questioned him. He hushed her and his hands reached for the drawers next to them to take out the protection they needed, "I know we aren't ready for children so−"

She only nodded as she waited for him and they resumed what they wanted to finish. He entered her again and she moved her hips to match each one of his thrusts. His sharp eyes narrowed playfully with his grin, "Faster?" Her eyes widened and she nodded again.

Every thrust made her clench onto him harder. Their moans and grunts told each other that the pleasure was more than they imagined. Their moist skin clung onto each other as each gasping breath became shorter. Kana felt her center tighten around Shino's member and they both knew it was coming. He moved faster when he felt her and his hold on her hips tightened.

"Shino…Shino…" She whispered.

They concentrated on each other's eyes, gold clashing against black. With one final thrust she felt herself release. She remained clenching his member while feeling his erection pulsating inside of her. Shino rolled to the side and pulled Kana close to him. She caught her breath and rested a hand on his chest while closing her eyes. He kissed her forehead, at the lamp stand, and for the first time ever, he didn't want to reach for his glasses. He smiled at the love of his life next to him.

"I love you."

"And I love you, Shino."

* * *

I hope I made it clear that mutual consensual sex is important...and protection too.

No nose bleeds here right? I don't think it was _too_ graphic. :)

Oh and I've once read a question on why most people use the term "member" to describe the male body part. Well when you're trying to depict a couple making love, it just makes sense rather than the other words. It's not a fuck fest after all.

Toodles~


End file.
